Love from someone unexpected
by Chanteddy
Summary: what would you do if you feel love with a blonde human boy and turned into a human during a mission.well if you where akamaru you d learn the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**Love form someone unexpected **

**Me: "I'm back baby and with a new story to."**

**Kyuubi: "the fuck I thought you were going to continue with your other story which you have six reviewers may I add."**

**Me: "I know I know and I will but like I said before I need to write this story before I forget it."**

**Kyuubi: "tch whatever." **

**Me: "what no back chatting or being an ass today."**

**Kyuubi "please I could do that anytime of the day but I'm not feeling it today so let me just do my line and go take a nap somewhere. Ok it is annoying to say this every story so I'm going to say this once and that's it. The anther of this story does not own anything naruto related and the warning is this story contains yaoi, mxm paring, human turned akamaru and maybe just maybe an mpreg. Side parings kakairu, sasusaku and kibahina.**

**Me sweat drop**

**Summary: **akumaru was a dog who never understood human emotions**, **Infect he never understood the concept of love**,** he even didn`t understood why his master and other humans his age hated the blonde. But as he found his feelings growing for the boy so did a new problem, he was turned into a human! On a mission no less.

**Chapter one**

Love such a strange and complicated word that humans use to tell each other how they feel and what was even more confusing was the way the humans acted when they tell someone that very word. Their faces would turn red, their speech's become complicated and they would show the sign of being restless and all in all this word love was very confusing.

For a dog there was no such thing as love it was more of just mating and continuing your breed with any random bitch in heat when the time comes.

With humans it was more of a friendly bond then love, with the dog standing by the humans side tell one of them dies. That was the way dogs live their lives especially those who were born in the Inuzuka clan, except the dogs there had to breed with strong potential mates that will insure strong future pups for the next generation of clan members because as an Inuzuka dog you had to work with a human partner for the remainder of your dog years.

That was the first thing akamaru was taught as a young pup when he was chosen by his father's master to be the partner of the youngest heir of the clan head. His father told him he should be honoured to be chosen out all his brothers and sisters to be the partner of the youngest heir of the Inuzuka clan and he was.

Kiba that was his master's name and when he met his master for the first time he knew they will become the best of friends. As the years pass so did the time for his master kiba to go to the academy and learn to be a ninja, which was exciting for both him and kiba. They were going to train hard and prove to all the other members and dogs that they were a force to be reckon with but one thing akamaru didn't understand was the way people would glare at a certain blonde haired boy.

Even his master and other children his age would glare at him and whisper things like "monster" or "demon" which confused him even more. "hey akamaru there's that dead last again god why do they let him in anyway." His master would say to him harshly making the pink haired girl sitting next to him agree to what he said "yah I heard he doesn't even have any parents and that the third hokage favours only him" "if anything sasuke should have been favoured after all he is the last Uchiha." A blonde haired girl said.

Akamaru would just listen to their conversations with half an ear but stare at the boy most of the time. "I'm going to be hokage someday believe it!" that was what the boy would say which got annoyed looks from the other students but to akamaru he could see the hidden pain the boy had as the students mock him for his stupid outburst. Causing a strange pain to erupt in his heart that confused the young pup greatly.

**Well that's the first chapter please review and tell me if you liked it. Ja ne **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me: "oh thank god test week is over and all that studying is giving me a headache." **

**Naruto: "so your back I'm glad. "Says with a smile**

**Me: "so no sign of that lazy fox, wonder where he is."**

**Naruto: pout "I miss him"**

**Me: "of course you do after all you are his little boo."**

**Naruto: blush "here is the long awaited chapter 2 of love from someone unexpected."**

"There he is it's that boy." "I can`t believe the third hokage still allows that thing to live." "I know doesn't he know that monster deserves to die." It's always the same everyday he would walk through the village and receive the hateful glares and hear them whisper hateful things that was directed towards him. He would never let their glares and hate full words bring him pain he would just stand there and grin not showing them the satisfaction of him being in pain by their abuse.

He knew no one in this village would ever respect him or even think of him as nothing more than a lonely little boy with no friends or family. He knew when he gets older he would never have a family of his own I mean what person would want to spend the rest of their lives with the outcast of the village. That's right the idiot, the outcast and the demon of this village.

All he asks is to be just accepted in this village with people other than Iruka, the old man and ramen owner who loves him for being himself, naruto uzumaki. Was it selfish of him asking for something like that, for wishing upon a star every night for people to respect him, especially that one person to comfort him every night when he was sad to tell him that everything would be ok and whisper those three words with so much love and compassion it would make him fell whole.

But no those things won't happen to him the only person to know of his inner pain was the fox that was sealed inside him.

"Yah right like someone would like me anyway, I can`t even get the girl that I like to go out with me much less any of the other girls." The young blonde said to himself under the old sakura tree at the back of the academy. "In everyone's eyes I'm nothing more than trash."

"**Don't discourage yourself kit I'm sure one day you`ll find a mate."** The mighty fox demon said to his blonde container. "And one day shukaku will fly the blonde said with a frown on his tan face "let's face it Kyuubi you and I both know that no one in this village would ever want to be with me.''

The fox demon could only shake his head sadly he knew the boy was right no one in this damn village would want to be with his container because of what he did to the village all those years ago. Those mortals were foolish for letting their own hate blind them from the truth, he just hope that fate would give his kit a chance of love and happiness.

Elsewhere a little white puppy was still trying to figure out the strange pain he felt when he watches the uzumaki boy, hopefully he can ask his master if he knew what it is.

**Me: and that's that it's short but I'm a little dry with ideas right now."**

**Naruto: review, please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Me: "I'm back did you miss me? Of course you did, you want to know why because I'm awesome."**

**Minato and Kyuubi: "yah right."**

**Me: looks at the two "hey what`s with the sarcasm and what happened to you two you look like shit."**

**Minato and Kyuubi "ask him." Both pointed to each other.**

**Me: "ah huh, I'm guessing this had something two do with naruto am I right."**

**Both nodded **

**Me: sigh looks two readers "please enjoy chapter three of love from someone unexpected."**

It was a beautiful morning In Konoha with the hustle and bustle of the villagers doing their daily day to day jobs or chores. Young children running around playing games, old people watching them from afar with smiles on their wrinkled old faces as they remember their early years of their youth and even the third hokage himself was enjoying himself this beautiful morning as he watched his people and shinobi doing their daily duties.

But unfortunately not everyone was enjoying this beautiful morning as six young teenagers were waiting for their sensei to arrive in training ground seven until one of them snapped "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" naruto shouted as he tried to be as patient as he can be. The other occupants all looked at the short blonde as he made his little outburst, all of them asking same thing as they waited for the one eyed jonin to arrive who two had also had to take care of team 8 since kurinai was sent two a 3 month mission.

So the teens all did the best thing they can do and that was preoccupy themselves with random activities like shino who was observing a colony of ants on the far side of the training ground, sasuke was too busy boarding next to a tree while sakura was trying to ask him out on a date, Hinata was watching some butterflies from the tree she was sitting under and kiba was sitting next to the timid girl trying to make small conversation with.

Meantime our favourite blonde was busy having a sitting on the memorial stone all on his own, till he notice akamaru sitting in front of him and looking at him asking if something was wrong. Naruto smiled at the little puppy and beckoned him to come sit next to him, he didn`t know why but he always felt safe and warm when the little pup was next to him and sometimes he liked to talk to him about his problems and how he felt at times. Imagining the dog could understand what he said in vice versa.

"You know akamaru sometimes I wish I can just find that one special person for me who would love till the end. But being the holder of the fur ball I can see that dream is never going to happen." The short blonde said as he petted the pup`s head watching the other teens doing their own thing. "Bark." "Hmm your right I'll find someone I just have to be patient, thanks akamaru even though I can`t understand you."

He said has he heard a distant "yo!" and a "finally!" from the teens telling him the arrival of their sensei standing up he picked up the little dog and walked to hear his sensei`s excuse this time.

Meanwhile a certain fox demon was listening to that kits conversation with the Inuzuka dog. That he had an evil plan hatched to make his kit happy when he heard what the dog said "_I care about you naruto, in fact I think I love you."_

"**So the little pup is in love with my kit huh." **he said with an evil grin on his snout "**kuku kuku this just gave me a brilliant idea."** He said with a snicker as he prepared his plan for action making both akamaru and naruto shiver. Oh boy this can`t be good.

**Me: "till next time my beloved readers and if you review I promise to update this fic again his baby and bite me.:3"**

**Minato: "yah so don`t forget two review I want to spend some time with naruto."**

**Kyuubi: "like hell you are!" tackles minato to the ground and start beating the shit out of each other.**

**Me: "good grief how did .Wolf deal with you to nut jobs anyway."**

**Still beating the shit out of each other and yelling "NARUTO IS MINE!"**

**Me: sweat drop "please review I'm begging you please review, before they destroy my whole studio.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Me: "I thought that I should update this soon because I just got a brilliant idea about how akamaru would look in human form and I just couldn`t wait to update."**

**Naruto: "finally I get to see how akamaru is going to look."**

**Me: "that you are naru that you are, hey where are twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb."**

**Naruto: "last time I saw them grandma Tsunade was beating the crap out of them and sending them to the hospital for being idiots."**

**Me: "ouch."**

"Heh sorry I'm late but I had to help this old lady cross the street and…" "YOU LIER!" was the shrill cries of both sakura and naruto who were glaring daggers towards the famous copy nin. 'If looks could kill.' Kakashi thought as he rubbed his head sheepishly at being interrupted with his excuse by his two students. "Right let's get started with our training shall we." Kakashi said as he took out his favourite orange book and started walking to their destination followed by sasuke, sakura who was busy fawning on how great sasuke is, Hinata, kiba and shino and lastly naruto and akumaru who where behind everyone else.

Meanwhile in deep inside Naruto's mind a certain kitsune was busy watching everything through his kits eyes but soon got bored watching them pick up trash. The great beast then looked at the only animal in group sitting by the tree the lazy ninja was sitting on reading his book, he couldn`t help but notice that the pups attention was not on his master but on his kit with a longing look on his furry face.** "Now how am I going to get those alone for this to work, hmmmm."** The kitsune`s attention was then fixed on a certain scent not far from the group a cats, he grinned "**perfect."**

Akamaru was so bored, his master was too busy cleaning up the river and trying to make small talk with the hyuuga heiress which he was failing miserable at on the count of him always shying away with a small blush on his face or she was too busy trying to ask naruto on a date. By looking at the scene it made the puppy feel something that he never felt before. Was this the emotion humans called jealousy? All akamaru knows is that he has been having a confusing attraction towards the little kitsune that frankly made him worried since he couldn't talk to the other dogs in the kennel about his strange condition. Maybe he should talk to kiba he will know what to do.

He took his eyes off the blonde and looked towards the his brown haired master to see another failed attempt at getting shy girls attention who was now talking to the small blonde and all he could do was glare at the kitsune for stealing his chance. Akamaru shook his head at his master's antics humans are strange creatures especially naruto but that strangeness made the blonde special, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a meow from a bush not far from the spot he was sitting in so he did anything that a dog his age would and that was follow his instincts and chase the cat. Maybe that would keep the pups mind out of everything that's going on.

"**Kuku everything is going to plan. Now on with plan b." "Kit, kit." **"What is it kyuu." "**Let's leave this place I'm bored." **Kyuubi said in a whine that made naruto inwardly roll his eyes "I can't kyuu I have to finish this." **"But I'm bored and besides the river is cleaned enough, hey why don't you ask your sensei if you go since you guys are done." **"I guess I ! Kakashi sensei can I go now." Naruto asked his teacher who was still reading that damn book of his.

Kakashi looked up from the position he was sitting and looked at the place where his team was cleaning and gave them an eye smile when he saw all the trash was gone. "Alright guys that's it for today god work." And with that he left. Sasuke followed suit which didn`t go unnoticed by sakura who was asking him if they wanted to spend time together, shino left to his own little world which left naruto, kiba and hinata. "W…well I guess I should be going to." Hinata said as she started walking "wait hinata let me walk you home." kiba said as he walked beside the girl towards the hyuuga estate forgetting about akamaru in the process.

"Well I guess that leaves the two of us then."** "Yep now let's go already.''** The demon fox said impatiently "ok, ok I'm going already, jeez what the rush.'' **"oh you`ll see now hurry the hell up." **naruto raised an eyebrow at that but continued with his walking towards the place the fur ball wanted to go when he passed through the bushes the first thing he saw was akamaru barking at a cat that was in a tree. "Hey akamaru what are you doing here. Weren`t you suppose to go home with kiba." The short blonde asked as the dog run towards him.

"Bark, bark." "Sigh akamaru you know I can't understand a word you just said." The blonde looked around the area he and the puppy were in, it had a lot of trees surrounding the area and a small lake in the far corner and looked like no one else has ever been here. He wondered why the fox wanted him to come here in the first place "oi Kyuubi why the hell did you rush me here anyway Kyuubi, Kyuubi!" but he was meet with nothing but strange mumblings from the fox.

Meantime akamaru was sensing something happing around him and couldn't help but look around for the source and looked toward the blonde to see that he was giving him a blank stare and that his eyes were not the same blue his come to know but a deep red. He growled whatever was happing didn`t look good to him and the fact the kiba wasn`t here was also not good for him and when the blonde got closer to him and knelt in front of him he tensed. Kyuubi chuckled **"calm yourself pup I only need to use the kit`s body in order to perform this."** Kyuubi started mumbling some more strange words and was doing hand signs that the puppy hadn`t seen before then shouted the next thing he didn`t understand in what seem like demon tongue._** "Forbidden jutsu human transformation jutsu!."**_ He said as he slammed is kit`s small hand on top of the Inuzuka dog.

Then the great demon fox closed his eyes to let naruto have control of his body again and the next thing the blonde new when he opened his eyes was that there was large smoke covering the place akamaru was standing and when he heard a groan at the spot the little nin dog was he got worried.

"Akamaru are you ok." When he asked that question he expected the usual "bark" from the dog but he didn't expect was "yah I'm fine naruto." "Akamaru?'' as soon as he called the pus name the smoke cleared he gasped at what he saw. it was a boy with snow white hair that was styled like kiba`s only it was longer that it reached his neck, darker shade of a tanned skin, hazel brown eyes, a lean and nicely muscled build for a boy his age but not overly muscled, he also looked taller than naruto. All in this boy was an Adonis and if he ever went inside the village he knew girls would throw themselves on him and forget about sasuke completely.

Naruto could feel a blush adorning his cute face and the only thing he could think of "a…akamaru!" he said in a high pitch voice. "Yes naruto." Akamaru answered in an unintentionally husky voice making the blonde faint. The human turned puppy just raised an eyebrow wondering what just happened.

**Me &naruto: nosebleed.**

**Akamaru: "please review."**

**Me & naruto: pass out from blood lose.**

**Akamaru: sweatdrop.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Akamaru: "hi everybody akamaru here chanteddy is unavailable right now do to certain circumstances so I will be writing the chapter. Oh and she says thank you for all the reviews, now on with the show."**

The human turned puppy just raised an eyebrow wondering what happened. Akamaru looked at the passed out blonde and wonder what happened he tried to raise a paw to nudge the blonde a wake and was surprised to see instead of a white paw it was a large deeply tanned hand. "What the." Akamaru then saw the small lake he found earlier and walked towards but had a bit of difficulty trying to walk since he never walked on two legs before, so he had to resort to crawling towards the lake.

He looked himself over and his eyes widen in shock, "this is impossible that that can`t be me." he said as he touched himself to make sure what he was seeing was true and looked at himself again. He then inspected his features and noticed that he didn`t look half bad infect he looked way hotter than his own master even duck butt Uchiha. He heard a groan coming from behind him and saw that the blonde kitsune was waking up; he crawled back to the waking blonde and was actually excited to see those blue eyes. Now he could talk to blonde and maybe even ask him what these weird feelings are whenever he was near him.

Oh if only he still had his tail then maybe he could wag it in excitement so for now he should wait for the blonde to wake and wait to see what happened.

Naruto for his part woke up inside of his mindscape with a bit of a headache and could hear laughter coming from the large gate. He looked inside the gate and saw a large demon fox laughing his ass off; naruto didn't like this one bit especially from the fox. "Oi fur ball what are you laughing at!" Kyuubi just looked at the blonde human and started laughing again. The whiskered teen pouted at being ignored then decide to just walk out of his mind if the fox was not going to answer is question. The blonde groaned again as he was coming back to the real world, slowly he opened his eyes and instead of feeling the sun in his face he was greeted by the sight of someone staring at him with hazel brown eyes. "You're finally awake. Are you alright?" the person asked. "Yah I think so, who …who are you anyway." The stranger blinked in confusion "what naruto it`s me akamaru, kiba`s dog." Akamaru said sadly with a kicked puppy look. The blonde's eyes widen in realisation once everything came back.

'Aka…akamaru! Is it really you?" naruto asked to make sure if what happened a few minutes ago wasn`t just some dream. The white haired teen nodded with a huge grin on his face but it soon turned into a frown when he saw the short blonde turn his face away. "What's wrong naruto, you still don`t believe me do you." He said with a sad tone "Wha…what no, no I believe you it`s just um…well." The blonde didn`t finish so he decided to just point at akamaru`s lower regions while looking the other way with huge blush. Akamaru just blinked again and looked down to his naked body.

"oh." Was his response the blonde turned almost giving himself a whiplash "oh is that all you can say!" akamaru just shrugged his shoulders not knowing what the problem is with not having clothes. The kitsune just sighed and decided to give the former Inuzuka dog his large orange jacket, then stood up and turned his back. "Where are you going?" "To my apartment to get you some pants." And like that the blonde ninja left the area leaving akamaru alone. Akamaru looked at the large jacket given to him moments ago.

Curiously he sniffed it and was surprised to find it smelling like strawberries and vanilla, it was so intoxicating, it was something he never would expect the blonde to smell like since he heard from kiba that he smelled like ramen and trash. Huh guess kiba was wrong, he then decided to put it on but leave it unzipped to show off his developing packs. Not moments ago the blonde came back making naruto turn around "here I found these in my closet they were too big for me so I guess they should fit you nicely.'' Naruto said has he handed the taller teen black pants and a grey jacket, the white haired teen looked at the grey jacket in the smaller teens hand and the one he was wearing, and he scrunched his noise in distaste. Naruto holding the clothes with a small smile frowned at seeing the face akamaru was making. "What`s wrong akamaru don`t you like the clothes." "no the clothes are fine it`s…just." He looked down at the jacket he was wearing with Naruto's intoxicating scent and the one naruto was holding shook his head "it`s nothing." He lied making the blonde look at him in confusion as he walked closer to taller teen to give him the cloths.

It was quiet between the two as they both were doing their own thing well more like naruto waiting for akamaru to finish dressing up but couldn't stop the giggles from coming out of his mouth when he heard the former dog curse like sailor when he tried to put his boxers and pants. "Wow for a dog I didn't think he knew all those words." Naruto said as he watched the deeply tanned teen jump around struggling to put his pants on. "Hey you need some help." He asked from where he was sitting.

The other looked at him and gave a toothy grin in appreciation which made the other blush at how handsome he looked with a grin on his face, naruto stood and walked to the other he knelt and stood in front of him. He picked up the black pants from the below akamaru`s legs and pulled it up towards his hips. Then he when and got the grey jacket "sorry I didn't get you t-shirt I assumed that they were two small for you guess I was right." "No problem." "alright I think the clothes issue is sorted, now we need to find out what happened to you and try to explain this to dog breath." Akamaru`s eyes widen at the mention of kiba he forgot about that completely.

"So what are we going to do then?" He asked the little kitsune who looked at him "hmmm it's getting kind of late and I am kind of hungry so I guess we could go get something to eat then go to my apartment for night. Then tomorrow we`ll deal with all of this tomorrow." He said with nod of his head and his eyebrows scrunched in concentration with his small tongue poking out. 'Cute' akamaru thought as he watched the blonde.

"Ok then let's go." Akamaru said as he grabbed the small teen's smaller hands in his and started walking off towards the training grounds exit not noticing the small blush on other teens face.

**Akamaru: "that's chapter 5."**

**Me "I'm back."**

**Akamaru: "hey chanteddy how are you feeling."**

**Me: "much better thank you but unfortunately naruto had to stay in a bit longer but he`ll be fine by the next chapter."**

**Akamaru: "please review and you get to see this (Takes of shirt and points to abs)''**

**Me: "holy shit!" extreme nosebleed passes out again.**

**Akamaru: "heh heh oops." Looks at readers "please review while I take her to the doctors." Runs off with chanteddy's body.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Me: sorry I haven't been updating, I just had my lazy days anyway on wards to freedom!"**

**Akamaru: sweat drop. "That didn't make any sense.''**

**Me: "I know."**

"Okay then let's go." Akamaru said as he grabbed the small teen's smaller hands in his and started walking off towards the training grounds exit not noticing the small blush on other teens face.

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he and akamaru walked down the streets of the leaf village and for once he didn`t pay much attention to the disgusted and heated glares he was receiving from the villagers heck he didn't even hear them whisper bad things about him, since he was too busy wondering when the former dog would let go of his hand and why his heart was beating so fast "**it is called falling in love kit."** Kyuubi added with a snicker, naruto frowned at that but didn`t bother to say anything. Akamaru for his part did notice the glares and harsh whispers directed towards the blonde shinobi as the two of them walked towards his apartment and for some reason it made him feel anger bowling at the pit of his stomach, what was this feeling he should really ask someone about these strange emotions stirring up in him.

"Tch it`s that monster what is it still doing here." "I can`t believe they made him into a ninja, don`t they know once his power grows his going to kill us all." The villagers said as they watched the two teenagers walk through the village. "That poor boy doesn`t know what his holding on to."

Akamaru couldn`t believe what he was hearing again, what the hell is wrong with these people why do they constantly torture the blonde to know end. Ok so the blonde could get on your nerves, what with his loud yells and pranking everyone in the village, but that was just naruto being naruto. Heck he even had to admit some of his pranks were hilarious even the one that he did in the Inuzuka compound that he had to stifle a laugh or should he say a bark, he remembered how pissed Tsume was when she saw what happened to her compound, she even had to rake her brain to figure out how a blonde like naruto was able to do it since the Inuzuka clan was one of the leaf villages best trackers and to this day she still didn`t know how the blonde was able to get in which was a mystery to them 'Hmm maybe once we reach his apartment I can ask him and solve the mystery.' He thought has he and naruto passed a dango shop where it held the inoshikacho trio who were watching them walk by.

"Hey guys are you seeing what I'm seeing." Choji asked his two team mates between bites as he watched the blonde knucklehead and a strange boy walking pass them hand in hand with the blonde sporting a huge blush. "Yah I see it, but who the hell is that with him." "Who cares who he is his hot. But what the hell is doing with naruto of all people.'' "I mean I'm way prettier than him." Ino said with jealousy in her voice as she watched the hot white haired teen almost dragging the loud mouth somewhere. Shikamaru could only sigh in announce at the platinum blonde girls question of coarse she would only worry more about the strangers looks and how better looking she is, then paying attention at what he is doing here in Konoha. For all they know he could be a spy from another a village. He sighed 'woman' he thought as he went back at eating his dango and drinking his green tea, wondering if he would be able to find the time to go cloud watching with his best friend Choji. "Man what a drag.''

**Me: "sorry its short but I promise that the next chapter would be much longer at that kiba would be in it to."**

**Akamaru "so please review and have a good new year."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Me: "hey guys sorry for the long wait with this story but I had piles and piles of assignment that was due this week so I had no time to write this next chapter. So I'm really sorry"**

**Akamaru: "chanteddy would also like to Say a special thanks to all you reviewers and a special thanks to Tajza."**

**Me: "also I would like to assure you Tajza that I will never abandon this story so don't you worry but like I said before thanks for all your reviews and also for reminding me that I made a promise to update soon, so… my bad. Anyway on with the story."**

"So" akamaru started as he tried to break the acquired silence as he and naruto just started at each other. The two of them were sitting at opposite sides of the small table in the blonde's living room. "Nice place you have."

He said to the smaller teen as he looked around the small apartment that was surprisingly clean, naruto hearing the complement coming from the white haired teen couldn`t help but blush. "th…thanks." He replied. Naruto was a bit surprised at hearing a complement from someone other than Iruka or the old man. Akamaru nodded his head at hearing the answer from the smaller teen, he looked around the small apartment and found the blonde did not have much but what really made him wonder was were where the blondes parents, did the blonde even have any parents at all maybe that's why he lived in such a small place like this.

The former dog`s thoughts were interrupted when he heard the kettle whistle indicating breaking the pregnant silence that the two teens were in. naruto stood up and walked towards the kitchen to prepare both his and akamaru's tea. Not long after he came back with two cups and a few sticks of dango for them to eat. "Here I thought you might also be hungry so I took some dango sweets that I had left over. Hope you like them." He said as he put the tray on the small table.

At that very moment a very loud growl was heard, naruto looked at the source of the growl and couldn`t help but grin when he saw the sheepish look he was receiving form the human turned pup. "Heh now that you mentioned it I am kinder hungry."

The white haired teen said as eagerly took one dango stick to eat; he took one bite of the delicious looking treat and stopped suddenly. He looked down making his white hair shadow his tan face and started trembling. Naruto who was drinking his tea after finishing his second sweet noticed that it was a little to quite he looked up. 'what the hell.' He said as he watched the human turned dog start trembling and clinch the half eaten dango stick in his hand. "N…naruto." "Ah yes akamaru." "This dango."

"yah what about it." Naruto asked as he watch the human turned puppy`s reaction wondering why it suddenly became tense. He sweated thinking that maybe there was something wrong with the taller teen's dango. "it`s good.'' He said when a small smile on his face returning back to his normal self, making naruto gain a small twitch and tick mark 'that`s all he wanted to say.' He thought as he watched the other teen gobble up his food and get burned by his tea.

**15 minutes later.**

"mmmmmmmmmmmmh now that was a good meal." Akamaru said as he stretched his body in the same fashion he saw kiba do it and laid himself on the floor with his hand on his cheek with a content smile on his face. For the first time in his dog years he actually felt so relaxed, he wished that he could do this forever but unfortunately he couldn`t. he and naruto still had to go to the Inuzuka compound tomorrow and try and find a way to turn him back otherwise kiba would have to find another pup to train with and he couldn`t let that happen. Although a small part of him wanted to stay human for some odd and unknown reason.

"Oi akamaru." Akamaru opened his hazel brown eye to see what the blonde bombshell wanted, he looked at sky blue eyes staring at him "it`s getting kind of late we should go to bed." the blonde said as he looked down at the nearly a sleep dog nin. The white haired teen nodded his head in understanding and stood from his position. He stretched his body again and let out loud yawn that indicated how tired he was. He followed the blonde towards his room but stopped when he saw just how small the room was. "Sorry I don`t enough covers for you to sleep with but I think we will manage if we sleep on the bed together."

Naruto said as he dug through his closet for his sleep wear and his favourite cap he got from the old man with his back towards akamaru. Akamaru for his part just stared at the blonde rummaging around and then yell in victory when he found his clothes. He looked at the blonde undress in front of him and felt a sudden urge to blush and look away to give the blonde some privacy. But another part of him told him to not miss his chance, he wanted to so badly to listen to the second voice and not miss this opportunity.

He groaned at the sudden image of the blonde laying on the bed panting and calling his name in low and husky voice with a blush on his face and looking at him with those gorgeous eyes… wait what was he saying he in fact what the hell was he thinking the only things he ever thought about was bones, chasing butterflies, training with kiba and sleeping. He shook his head 'get a gripe akamaru you're not a human, your dog a dog. You need to stop thinking about naruto like that. Curse these human hormones.'

He said to himself as he again as he watches the now fully dressed blonde. "Hey naruto are you sure you want to share be with me I mean I don`t mind sleeping on the coach." He said to the blonde who was preparing the bed for them. "Huh oh no Iruka always told me to be nice to my guest and since I have only one desk I don`t mind sharing with you." Naruto said with a grin on his face he then patted the bed to indicate the darker tanned teen to come.

Akamaru slowly walked to wards the bed he decided to take off his shirt and pants and leave his boxers then crawled into the bed at the same time as naruto. "Goodnight akamaru." 'Goodnight kyuu.' "**Goodnight kit."**

"Yah goodnight." Hazel eyed teen said as he looked up at the ceiling then looked at the blonde who was fast asleep. He hopes tomorrow everything would go well tomorrow and hopefully find a way to change him back.

He felt naruto shift a bit towards his side he looked towards the side and saw the moon reflecting on the snoozing blonde. Yes tomorrow they`ll go to the compound and deal with all of this.

**Next morning.**

"YOU…YOU PERVERT!" naruto all but yelled as he walked at a fast pace towards the Inuzuka compound. His was red of embarrassment he was trying badly not to look at the white haired teen who was desperately trying to catch up with the infuriated blonde. Good thing he was a Nin dog so even though he was a human now he was still able to keep up with the orange blonde.

"Naruto wait I said I was sorry. Please forgive me, naruto." Akamaru tried desperately as he walked up to the blonde. He winced he the blonde all but glared at him and he unconsciously rubbed his face were a small but very painful hand print was left.

He didn`t really know what he did wrong but whatever he did must of really upset the blonde. He looked up to notice that they have finally reached their destination and what luck there was the very person the two needed to talk to.

Naruto also looked up and grinned when he also spotted the Inuzuka heir, who looked very troubled. He yelled "hey kiba!"

Kiba twitched when he recognised the person who called him "oh great it`s the idiot." He mumbled to himself as he watches the blonde and the white haired teen run towards him. "What do you want naruto I'm kind of busy." he said rather rudely towards the blonde. Naruto pouted at his tone and akamaru made a silent growl towards his master.

"Well don`t you have a stick up your ass today, dog breath." Kiba twitched at the name "yah well you would be like this to if you lost your best friend." "Well that is what I want to tell you dog breath. Akamaru is not lost his right here in human form." Naruto said as he pointed towards the white haired teen who just gave a peace sign and grinned.

Kiba just blinked and looked at the teen that was the same height as him and he never would admit it out loud but he was a good looking, he let frown cross his face and glared at the blonde then said "is this some kind of joke you know as well as I do that akamaru is a dog naruto and everyone knows that dogs can`t turn into humans!" kiba said as he pointed a finger towards the other teen.

"No but kiba listen he really is aka…." The blonde tried to explain but was cut of. "Huh like hell he is." The brunette said as he crossed his hands over his chest with a disbelieving look on his face.

"he looked towards the hazel eyed boy, ok if you really are akamaru then tell me something that only he knows." Akamaru raised a snowy eyebrow at his friend then shrugged his shoulders. "When you were 6 years old you us to run around the house dressed in your sisters clothes and yelling out that you were a pretty…"

Akamaru stopped himself when he saw two dumbfounded looks but Naruto's was of surprise and kiba`s was at the fact this guy was really his friend. He pointed a shaky finger towards the teen then said "you…you really are akamaru." The other nodded his head kiba then looked at naruto who also just nodded and mouthed "I told you."

He looked at the two then did the very same thing the blonde did he passed out. While the other to look at his form. "Well that was interesting." Akamaru said as naruto just giggled.

**Me: "well that`s chapter 7 hope you like it and again sorry for the long wait."**

**Naruto, akamaru and kiba: "please review."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Me: "oh god I'm such a horrible person I had written this chapter a while ago and was too lazy to update it, so again I'm really sorry and promise to update this story more frequently so all can enjoy."**

**Akamaru: "careful chanteddy, don`t start making promises you can`t keep."**

**Me: "shut it dog boy or I'll castrate you into next week. Oh and before I forget in this chapter we`ll find out why naru is upset with akamaru.**

Akamaru was bored and had nothing better to do. He and naruto were both sitting under a sakura tree and watching the beautiful scenery before them while they waited for kiba to wake up from his shocked induced sleep. He sighed and looked towards the quite blonde sitting 5 steps away from him and looked just as bored as him although he at least found something to do to relinquish his boredom, which was drawing on the patch of sand next to him.

He looked towards his unconscious master and wandered if the brunette was ever going to wake up anytime soon. He looked back at the orange clad ninja and furred his brows maybe if he made he should make some small talk with the blonde that could help relinquish his boredom for a bit. Although for some reason he felt a little bit nervous and unconsciously rubbed his cheek the where a hand print was once present. This action alone made him think back to what happened early today before they went searching for kiba.

**Flashback**

"it`s so warm, I wish I can sleep like this for ever. Lay like this forever." Was Naruto's thoughts as he snuggled closer towards the warmth to get more comfortable. He let a happy sigh pass his pouty lips as he got to a more comfortable position and couldn`t help but let a smile cross his face but it soon turned into a frown when he felt the warmth shift a bit and then felt something strong pull him even closer. Naruto opened his eyes but unfortunately for him he was greeted with blurriness so he decided to close them again. 5 minutes later he opened his eyes again and tried to focus at the image in front of him but again everything seemed blurry for him but notice a shape, he tried to focus on it. "What the hell is that?" He asked himself as looked towards the mysterious figure close to him. "Mmmh…akamaru wants bone." A mumble came from the figure and the next thing naruto knew his face was being licked by the strangers tongue.

Naruto blushed in both in embarrassment and mortification and wondered what he should do in a situation like this. Should he:

A: wake this strange person and beat the shit out of them.

B: just beat the leaving shit out of them

C: or ask them nicely to stop licking his face and please get out of his apartment.

But like everyone else in the world something had to happen and for naruto that something was when the stranger pulled him even closer till they were chest to chest and decided in (in whatever sick little dream he was having) started thrusting on him . Naruto for his part erased all his first three thoughts and did the thing he was well known for and that was being loud. So with a deep breath he said "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!"

Akamaru who was having a nice dream woke up in shock at both the loud voice and being kicked out of the bed rather roughly. "wh…what`s going on?" Was the few words that came out of the white haired teen`s mouth as he looked at the furious blonde before him.

"what`s wrong is that I don`t know who the hell you are and I don`t like what you were doing to me just now!" naruto said as he throw his kunai knives towards the persons head. "na…" akamaru tried to say but was cut off when he saw more kunai knives being thrown towards his head. Another reason for him to be glade he is a Nin dog. He stopped and turned towards the blonde ninja again as he advanced towards him with a fist raised. "Just who the heck are, answer me."

Naruto asked as the white haired stranger just barely dodges the fist aimed for his head the strange teen then grabbed naruto by the shoulders and used his whole body weight to push the shorter of the two down on the floor. He then grabbed the blonde wrist so not to receive a punch and set on top of him. Naruto started trying to struggle free himself from the white haired teens hold akamaru then but his forehead on top of the blondes until he felt him stop. He sighed in relief when he felt the other stop and looked deep into the ocean blue eyes, he growled softly showing two very sharp canines.

"listen you dunce it`s me akamaru." "aka…akamaru?" Naruto's eyes widen once the events from yesterday came back to him "yes it`s me now can you please stop trying to kill me so early in the morning." He said as his hazel brown eyes bored into his ocean blue.

Naruto blushed out of embarrassment while at the same he gave him a sheepish grin. "Heh heh sorry." His only answer was an annoyed grunt. He then noticed the position there in making his blush intensify a bit. Akamaru for some reason kind of liked the blonde under him and their faces so close together he didn't know why but something just told him to start rubbing his hips against the blondes, he didn't even listen to the blonde as he blabbed on about something he didn`t really give a fuck about.

"so anyway I'm really sorry about almost trying to kill you and stuff but you see…" naruto stop mid sentence when he noticed that the white haired teen was not giving him much attention to him "hey akamaru what`s wrong. He asked in confusion as he saw the strange look the taller teen was giving he even started t get worried when the outer started to pant but his worried look disappeared when he felt something moving on his clothed groin that felt good. He moaned at the delicious friction he was receiving and felt himself getting hard.

Akamaru kept moving and thrusting into the blonds clothed groin and couldn`t help but feel pleasure running through his veins and hearing the blondes moan made him the pleasure even more enjoyable. He could hear the dark voice at the back of his head to encourage him and even go a little bit further but also heard another voice tell him that he was going too far and that it would lead to dire consequences. Too bad he didn`t listen to the second voice when the next he noticed was him a few feet away from his recent spot and felt a very sharp pain on the left side of his cheek with some blood dripping from his mouth. He hissed in pain when he touched the spot he was hit.

He looked up to say a very pissed off blonde looking at him with anger. He had a huge blush a cross his lightly tanned cheeks and also some sweat rolling down the side of his face breathing rather rigidly. Akamaru cowered in fear at the killer intent rolling off the blonde haired ninja and flinched at the next words that came out his mouth "you…you...YOU PERVERT!"

**End of flashback**

He cringed at the thought and unconsciously rubbed the now healed area who knew the little bombshell could hit so hard when he was mad and guessed with the right training he the blonde could be just as strong as the slug princess herself. (Somewhere a blonde busty woman sneezed when she felt someone talk about her.) He swallowed thickly and prepared to ask or even beg the blonde for forgiveness at his disgusting display early this morning.

"hey." But he was cut off by the very person he was going to speak to "I'm sorry." Was the short replay from the blonde who never took his eyes away from the sand he was drawing on. Akamaru blinked at the sudden apology from the knuckle head. Naruto looked at the quite white haired male and gave him a small apologetic smile that made the other blush a bit at the beauty of the smile. The former dog looked away from the blonde and held his chest tightly as that same feeling came back again whenever he was around the fair heard teen.

He bit is lips and tried to look any where then the orange clad teen, his stomach felt like it was in knots and his heart started beat faster than usually. Swallowing the lump on his throat and taking a deep breath akamaru looked at naruto and gave him a small smile of his own he answered "it`s ok I deserved it anyway besides you have every right to do what you did. But to be honest I don`t really remember what I did sorry."

Naruto nodded his head then looked at the still unconscious body of the Inuzuka heir with worry shinning in his eyes that didn`t go unnoticed by the white haired teen. "

Don`t worry about he`ll wake any time soon besides it` not like his going anywhere." Akamaru said reassuringly as he watched his master`s even breathing making naruto give him a relieved smile. "You know kiba is quite lucky to have you." "hmm." Was akamaru`s answer as he looked at the blonde who stared right back at him. They didn`t pay much attention at the fact that they moved close to each or that fact that their faces were inching close to each other. "Really mean it aka…maru.'' Naruto said as he and akamaru's lips were hairs breathe away and only need to move a little closer for their lips to touch akamaru jus hmmed as he moved closer but their moment was ruined when they heard a groan from the forgotten brunette lying on the grass not far from them. "naruto, akamaru?" came kiba`s groggy reply.

The two jumped away from each other with huge blushes covering their faces which made them look away from each other. Akamaru held his fastly beating heart he looked at his waking master at tried to calm himself as he waited for the feral boy to get his bearings straight.

**Me:"and done hope to see you next time so bye for now."**

**Akamaru and naruto: "don`t forget to review."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Me "sorry for the long wait, my computer died on me and I have been suffering from L.O.I.S (LACK OF IMAGINATON SYSNDROM) and I`m in a really good mood today since I just had a very good birthday. OK Please enjoy the story.**

"ok let me get this straight you.' The feral looking brunette began as he pointed towards his now human turned companion, trying his best to comprehend what he had been told not to long ago by the two teens sitting across from him. "Were turned into a human by some strange jutsu that naruto did on you right but at the same time it didn`t feel or smell like naruto." The young Inuzuka said as he had a look of shire concentration set on his face.

He received a nod as an indication on what he just said was right by the once pup "and you" he said but this time he pointed towards the direction of the quite knucklehead who hasn`t said word for this whole time they have been talking. This in turn had surprised the young Inuzuka to no end, since the blonde was known for his loud and annoying nature and he had to admit this action kind of in its own way sort of shocked him.

But like all Inuzuka`s in the village he will never admit it even if it made him kind of act like that stick up his ass Uchiha. But he was getting off track so he started talking again "don`t know or even remember how the hell this all happened." Again he received a nod to confirm what he was saying was true. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms around his chest and started trying to piece this mess up and figure out a way to solve all this.

Both akamaru and naruto looked at each other for a brief moment and then turned back to stare at the concentrating brunette, both wondering what the feral teen was thinking about. "pssp hey akamaru I never seen kiba think this much, you think he has a plan on changing you back." Naruto asked as he tried to speak as lowly as possible since he knew that Inuzuka's had keen sense of hearing. Akamaru for his part shrugged his shoulders and gave him a look that said 'I'm just as confused as you are.' The two teens then looked back at the still thinking brunette and waited until he finally said something.

Kiba grunted as he thought deeply about situation they were in, but couldn`t help but feel that he was forgetting something very important. His eyes widen suddenly when he finally remembered something and he looked at the white haired teen in front of him "h-hey akamaru if your human now and you don`t know what kind of jutsu was done on you, what do you think is going to happen to us or in better fact how are we going to tell mom about this?"

Kiba said with as his face turned paler by the second as he said all this to his human turned best friend. Akamaru also went pale as he listened to all the things that were said by his master/best friend and the shortest of the three gasped in both worry and__guilt as he watch the two get paler by the second.

He had completely forgotten that Inuzuka`s were the one of the only clan`s I n the village that both depended and fought with their canine companies. "**Shit I can`t believe I didn`t think of the consequences about the whole situation."** Naruto thought as he felt more guilt creep it is way into his very being. He needed to think of a way to get out of this situation that he and the other two were in. seeing that his kit was having trouble figuring out a way to help the two Inuzuka`s the great kitsune decided to help him out. "_**Hey kit maybe you**__**should try that new jutsu that I have been teaching.''**_

Kyuubi suggested as he tried to control his snickers, after all who wouldn`t want to laugh when they slowly but surely their plan was coming together. Naruto`s face brightened in happeness when he heard the idea that was presented to him. "**kyuu have I ever told you that you are an genius." **Naruto said as he gave the fox his 100 megawatt smiles, snorting the fox couldn`t help smile back at his container and mumble "_**of course I am, why do you thing they call me the GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE.''**_

Naruto rolled his eyes at that and looked at the still quite teens direction and knew sooner or later he has to brake them from their own train of thoughts. "hey you guys I have an idea." He said loudly and clearly.

**Me: " cliff hanger yay next chapter we will see what kyuubi and naruto have planed.**

**Akamaru, kiba and naruto "please don't forget to review, also thanks to all those who put this story on their favourites. Ja ne!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Me: "I am soooooo sorry for the long ass wait it`s just that i`v been preoccupied with school lately that I just couldn`t find the time to update."**

**Akamaru: "so without further ado here is the next chapter."**

"Hey guys I have an idea.'' Naruto said as he got the two`s undivided attention, that was soon followed by an uncomfortable silence as both Inuzuka members looked at the now silent uzumaki. This alone made the little blonde a little nervous and a bit uneasy at the curious stares from the two, 'ah crap what if this idea doesn`t work, what if it backfires what….

"**Oh would you stop with your what ifs already! What if this, what if that god."** Kyuubi growled out as he shifted from his comfortable position. "But I`m just worried this might not work kyuu, I mean it is a great plan but the only time I ever practised it was in my mindscape." Naruto said worriedly to the demonic king, making the great kitsune at his kits demining attitude.

"**Look kit I know your nervous about using the jutsu but don`t worry it will be alright, besides there's only a 99% chance you won't botch it up."** Kyuubi said the last part with complete and utter confidence that his kit would succeed. 'And what about the other 1%' the small blonde asked feeling much better after hearing the demons words. "**hmm oh that well I just figured if you do botch it up then we all die a painful and horrible death, but hey you still got 99% succession rate backing you up."** he said with a shrug of his furry shoulders.

Naruto just sweat dropped and said "well thanks for the boat of confidence Kyuubi that really helped, you know that." He said with sarcasm colouring his voice while leaving his mindscape. Kyuubi watching the blondes retreating back couldn`t help but let an evil chuckle pass through his snout '**phase 3 complete." **He mused to himself as he turned to the direction of his vessel`s mind's eye to see the brighten face of the white haired teen and the reluctant look he was receiving from the brown haired Inuzuka.

'**Soon kit very soon you will have what your heart desires.' **He said as he looked at the direction of the white haired teen and couldn`t help but let a small smirk cross his snot "**let's see if you truly have good intentions for my kit pup because if you make the wrong decision I swear to all things Inari I will hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully. **He said this merciless glint in his blood red eyes

Outside Naruto's mind

Akamaru felt a sudden shiver run down his spine which in turn caused two curious stares from the two other humans in the area. "Hey you alright buddy." Kiba asked his human turned friend with concern lacing his voice. Akamaru turned towards his master's direction and gave him a small shaky grin "yah I'm …I'm alright." He said as he sheepishly rubbed his head at the same fashion as the blonde knucklehead usually does. Kiba not believing him didn`t bother to push any further and went back to listening at the blondes plan to their new found problem.

Akamaru let an inaudible sigh pass through his suddenly chapped lips, another thing he should add to his list of strange human behaviour he should really look into or instead ask both naruto and kiba what it is. Speaking of kiba and naruto, he thought as he looked at the direction of the two, he couldn`t help but stare at the two in aww usually those two would be arguing over the most stupid thing but it seems this situation as actually made them concentrate at the crisis at hand making him let a small smile cross his handsome features.

Why will it was nice to see his master and **his blonde **actually working together instead of arguing. He frowned at the my blonde thought since when did the blonde become his, he furrowed his brows in frustration as he tried to figure were that possessive thought came from. Maybe after this was all over he could also ask kiba why he had this possessive feeling when he looked at the blonde. "so this is how it`s going to go." Akamaru paid attention when he heard the finality in the blondes voice and decide that he should listen carefully at what the small blonde was going to say he didn`t want a repeat of this morning. He flinched at the sudden thought of getting slapped by the blonde again and let his hand ghost the once injured cheek as he paid attention to the plan.

"So wait you sure this is going to work, knowing my mom she would sense a genjutsu a mile away." Kiba said as he let chocolate brown eyes stare intensely at azure blue ones that were shining with something he never seen before. "Positive, so let's get this going we`ve already wasted enough time as it is." Naruto said and true to his word all three of them looked up to see that it was mid afternoon. "Alright you ready akamaru." Kiba said with his usually confident attitude. "As ready as I'll ever be." He said as he stood up as well walking towards the still sitting blonde and giving a hand to him to help him stand up.

"Alright here goes." Naruto said as he smiled in appreciation at the tanner teen standing up. Next he bit his thumb and started performing some strange hand signs before putting his hand down on the ground. "_Summoning jutsu: kaito of the black wind." _The two Inuzuka's covered their eyes as a bright flash shined in there hill they were situated in and opened them when they heard a poof next. Standing there in front of them was small black fox with green eyes sitting at the place where naruto summoned it.

"_**Naru you called."**_ It said making the two jump in surprise and surprise them even more when naruto kneeled down in front of it. "yes kaito I did, I need you to do me a favour. I need you to…" _**"Don`t worry naru chan Kuruma Sama already told me the details. So which one should I bite?"**_

The little fox said as he stood up from his spot, naruto smiled and picked up the little kitsune and walked towards the still dumfounded teens.

"Guys I like you to meet Kaito. He will be akamaru`s replacement."

**Me; "and done jeez that took me quite I while but i`m finally done hope you like and don`t forget to reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." (flys off)**

**Kaito and Kyuubi sweat drop.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Me:**** "gah I am such a dobe, sorry for not updating for while."**

**Akamaru: "chanteddy does not naruto and all the other characters but if she did I know for sure she would put yaoi in there. but Kaito belongs to he, now on with the show."**

"Guys I like you to meet Kaito. He will be akamaru`s replacement."

"_**Hello"**_ Kaito said as he and naruto moved towards the now suddenly quiet teens. "akamaru`s….replacement." kiba said not too sure if he was hearing right.

"_**yes I will be your dog…I mean your friends new replacement." **_Kaito said as he jump of his young masters arms and looked up to the two Inuzukas. "but how?" this time it was akamaru who had asked the question not understanding how this was going to work, because for one thing Kaito was a fox and the Inuzuka clan deals with dogs not foxes.

Naruto hearing the confusion couldn`t help but let a small grin on his little face, he knew a question like would turn up eventually. "Well you see…" he began but was cut off by the little kitsune. _** "Naru chan can I explain, please, pretty please**_ _**with ramen on top."**_ Kaito asked as he pulled his kicked puppy look towards his blonde master.

Naruto unable to resist the kitsune's cute look just sighed and nodded his head, making the little kit yep in excitement. What can he say Kaito can be too cute for his own good when he wants to be that is. _**"Ok listen up as you both know my name is Kaito and I`m a kitsune."**_ He said as his green eyes flicked from one Inuzuka to another and seeing that both were giving him their undivided attention he continued "_**like all kitsune I have a very one special ability that gives me an advantage when it comes to my enemies and in battle. My ability is transforming and before you even ask no it is not a jutsu." **_He said as he saw kiba wanting to open his mouth and ask. "_**with this ability I can transform to anyone or be anything for the longest period of time, it could weeks, months or even years my ability will still hold and be ineffective if I want it to. The only disadvantage to my ability is that I need or more like I require a DNA sample form thing or object, that's the reason why I asked naruto which one of you, should I bite In order to use it." "Does that answer your question."**_ The green eyed fox asked as he looked at the two older teen's awed faces.

Both kiba and akamaru nodded their heads not believing what they were hearing form the little kitsune's mouth, it also brought some questions on how did naruto obtain such a powerful creature. "So do guys get it why were going to need Kaito for this." Naruto asked the two breaking them from their train of thought. Akamaru let a grin cross he`s handsome features as he completed the blonde for his brilliant idea. Kiba on the other hand was not completely convinced "so your saying that you can transform to anyone and anything right." Seeing the nod from the kitsune made him continue. "so I wan`a know if you can copy their ability as well as their personality and scent."

This question made everyone stop from the little celebration parade and looked at the green eyed kitsune in question, this made Kaito grin "_**well will just have to see don` t we."**_ He said as he run towards were akamaru and naruto were bite down on the white haired teen's leg. This in turn made akamaru scream in pain making kiba run towards his once k-9 friend but was stopped before he got there.

"What the hell naruto!" kiba yelled at the blonde haired idiot "look." Was the whiskered teen's only response as he and kiba looked towards the in pain teen the black fox. The next thing kiba knew the fox was slowly turning white and becoming more dog like as he deepen the pressure on the teens leg drawing more blood.

Once the transformation was complete Kaito let go of the white haired teen's leg and licked away the last drop of blood on his face and walked towards the Inuzuka. "What the…" he said as he picked up the akamaru replica "bark" 'how do I look.' "Amazing you looks exactly like akamaru did when he was as dog." Kiba said as he put the dog on top of his head "bark'' 'good because your mom is totally going to blow a fuse when she sees how late you going to get home.'

Kiba hearing looked up and noticed how late it was "holy…mom is so going to kill me. Buy you two I'll see in some time ok until then later." _**"See ya naru chan!" **_and the two were off leaving akamaru and naruto alone.

"Well I guess it is just you and now." Akamaru said as he tried to stand from his position but flinched when he stood on his now injured leg "tch stupid fox." He growled as he tried again to stand.

"Here let me help you, let's get that leg fixed up then we can get something to eat.'' Naruto said as he helps the taller teen up putting all his weight on him.

"Thanks naruto."

"No problem aka." He beamed towards the taller of the two making the hazel eyed one blush at the smile he was receiving.

**Me : "and scene until next time ja ne''**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Me: "****gah**** it`s been a while hasn`t it? Sorry for not updating for a while I been busy and stuff so…"**

**Naruto "please enjoy the next instalment of love form someone unexpected."**

"nnh." Akamaru grunted as he tried to endure the pain of the bite he received from that bastered of kitsune. He wondered how much longer it was going to take for him and shorter teen to reach his apartment.

"sorry." Was the sudden reply from blonde that made the once dog Nin to raise a fine snow white eyebrow. "Ah for what exactly?" He asked with both confusion and curiosity lacing his voice as he and the blonde carried on their towards the blondes apartment. "For your leg." Was Naruto's simple reply as they continued their walk in the semi crowed streets.

Akamaru grunted when he understood the meaning towards the sudden apology, he was about to reply and tell the blonde that he was not at fault when he smelt something mouth watering coming from the left side of them. He looked towards the direction of the aroma and almost keel over and died at the sight that greeted him, there were freshly made beef cut-lits. "Come to think of it I am kind of hungry." Akamaru mumbled to himself as he heard his stomach start to growl at the first sighting of the delicious food and was just about to ask the blonde if they could grab some to, but the words soon died in his mouth at what he just saw. He looked towards the smaller teen and was surprised to see a sad and empty look crossing his normally grinning features; he raised his eyebrow at that.

Normally when looking at the blonde a person would suspect that the blonde was nothing more than a happy go lucky idiot who wasn`t smarty then pile of bricks, heck even kiba and the other kids would say the very something. But…seeing this sad and empty look on the blonde`s just made him feel this same thing he felt when he first saw the blonde.

He should really make a list of all the occurrences he experienced this type of feeling and kiba what it was. But for now he felt like he should do something to stir up conversation and make the blonde distracted.

"Hey naruto." He called the distracted blonde. "Yah, what is it akamaru?" the blonde asked as he looked up to the white haired teen. "Do you mind if we can get some food to eat I'm starving." The white haired teen asked with a smile whine lacing his voice. Making the small one to giggle a bit at his companies tone of voice "come to think of it we hadn`t eaten the whole day, so where do you want to eat."

"Hmm how about Ichiraku ramen, I hear that they make best and freshest ramen.''

Another giggle erupted from the blonde and this time a full out grin spread through his face. "Yah we can go there."

**Me "please review and thanks to all who favourite me, my stories and reviewed. You guys are the best."**

**Naruto, Akamaru and Kiba "until next time ja ne.''**


End file.
